1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card connector, especially to a card connector having a supporting platform formed with the housing so as to securely support a hook attached thereto.
2. Background of the Invention
Electrical cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader retrieve the information or data stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smart phones, PDAs, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications, etc.
Examples of prior art card-receiving connectors generally comprise a housing having connection contacts mounted thereon. The housing includes a main body which defines a plurality of passageways, a rear wall and a pair of sidewalls extending forwards from the opposite sides of the main body. The rear wall and the sidewalls define a receiving cavity for receiving an electrical card therein and the inner sides of the sidewalls define a recess respectively. The contacts have contact portions, which extend above the surface of the housing to contact the electrical card. A hook is hinged or pivotally mounted on the housing. An electrical card, such as a “SIM” card, is inserted into a card-receiving section defined in the hook along with the housing. When the SIM card is inserted, the card are forced against the contact portions extend above the housing for effecting an electrical connection between the circuitry of the electrical card and the connector. A reliable connection can be retained by the hook.
Unfortunately, problems continue to be encountered with the electrical card connectors mentioned above. When the hook is hinged or pivotally mounted on the housing, the horizontal strength for securing the electrical card is not strong enough; this makes the electrical card easy to move back and forth, i.e. unstable. Therefore, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.